The Switch's Spell
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: AU In the school of magic, there are many obstacles to manage, even your old flame. 1xR, 3xR


**The Switch's Spell**

**AN: AU The school of magic is one of many obstacles, even the old flames of love that continues to burn. Relena, an A student, finds herself still wanting her ex, Heero back.**

**Warning: 1xR, 3xR, 2xH**

**Disclaimer: Don't own em.**

**Rated: T

* * *

**

Distant noises could be made out in the usually quiet room. Instruments strummed, lightly knocking against metal. The sound of scrapping along with a splash of water resounded, echoing.

Chemicals lined up, each a different vibrant color. A vile of green liquid was carefully picked up from its resting perch on the wall and brought to a Petri dish.

Normally one wouldn't find a soul still in the spell quarters. A young petite blonde stood over the dish, allowing a droplet and then another to fall into its continence.

Her brow furrowed with her blue rimmed goggles pulling against skin as she watched the green mixture mix with that of a purple variety she'd placed in a moment before. It swirled about, bits of smoke pooling from its alteration.

A light explosion puffed up, wrapping her head in a cloud of miasma. Coughing, she waved away as much as she could from entering her face as her eyes stay glued to the dish.

Seconds ticked on in an agonizing rhyme, working at her nerves until nothing happened.

"Damn it!" Huffing, Relena threw her goggles down as she went through her textbook. What had she done wrong? She had followed the directions exactly.

"One drop of newt's eye. Check. Two drops of dragons' blood. Check. A lock of hair from a black mountain goat. Check" The woman frowned as she tried to understand where she'd made an error. To her close inspection of the book something that had been under the main ingredients had been scribbled out with black ink. Someone had sabotaged her textbook! Flickering blue eyes turned quickly to flames as she knew exactly who was ruining her project.

Damn him!

Pissed off beyond belief, Relena tugged at the collar of her black robes as she tried to calm herself. Alright, so he was up to no good like usual. What was new with that?

Teeth gyrating off each other, she packed her things quickly before heading out the door to slam a certain head into the nearest brick wall.

-----

Flyers swarmed about the halls, dropping like a feather into his path on the floor. Sucking in a breath, he rolled his eyes at the picture. Blue eyes and long blonde hair stared at him with that cheerful look he could never seem to stand without wanting to do unspeakable things.

"Yo Heero!" A spark of intolerable cheerfulness that flooded this early in the morning made the man jump in his skin. Why the hell did his cousin always have to find him when he didn't want to be found? "You're in some deep shit man."

Heero rolled his dark blue eyes, already quite aware of what was to come from Duo's lips. Trouble.

"What's new?"

Duo clicked his tongue between his teeth, wiggling a finger in an unenthused face.

"Yeah well this is Relena were talking about. Apparently she's looking for you with the promise of a painful torturous death, I if I remember what she said correctly."

Heero mentally counted down in his head how long it would take for Duo to say something stupid. He'd only reached three when his cousin opened his mouth, eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Something tells me she might want more than break you into two, if you know what I mean." He elbowed Heero into the side.

"Duo," Heero cracked his knuckles, patience already a far away hope that been shot down with each word slipping from the braided man's mouth.

Duo looked faint, his color growing pale from its usual dark tan. "Yeah, okay. Shut up. Got it."

That seemed to deflate the usually chipper man for – five seconds when Duo's eyes landed on a flyer that Heero had been glaring at.

"So, she's really running for class president, interesting."

Heero tucked his hand into his black jacket's pocket as he dreaded to ask what the idiot meant. "How's that?"

Duo's violet eyes flickered everywhere but where Heero's face was. Great, he did something that would most likely effect him.

"What did you do?" Heero grounded his voice just barely audible as a sudden urge to knock the snot out of his cousin for the fifth time this morning.

Sometimes he truly wished his aunt hadn't had a child, and instead stayed without giving birth to the biggest idiot in magic school.

"Oh," Duo said, whistling lightly, "I just sort of put your name in the running for class president. So you're up against Relena."

Yes, he'd have to ask his aunt if she was still willing to put her son up for adoption when he returned home.

"What?!!" Duo ran a good fifteen feet ahead of his cousin; his eyes wide with fear of being beat the shit out of again. Man, he really needed to invest in some armor or at least a warding spell to keep his bloodline alive on his father's side.

A voice coolly drifted up from behind him, making his spine stiffen.

"He said you're now running against me in the presidential campaign." Relena walked up behind him, her eyes sharp and alert. There was no going up against Heero Yuy without being exactly that: aware.

Heero couldn't stop himself as he spun on his heel and leveled a good glare towards her, only to find his look being mirrored at her.

It was petty shame he'd taught her how to do that back when they were childhood friends – she not only looked an equal to him, but she looked extremely hot when she was pissed. Heero wanted to smack himself in the head for the thought as Relena stepped forward, closing the distance between them.

"What's the matter you can't stand competition?" He asked a smirk tugging on his lips as coldness chilled his words. Relena didn't seem to be effected by it.

Damn it.

She never did. If ever there were someone who needed to be affected by it, she seemed to be the only one immune to his glares and promises of pain.

Of course, he'd never physically hurt her, he just preferred making her life a living hell like she'd done to him so many times in his life.

Duo had come back up, his face no longer stoic with fear. "Yeah, can't stand the competition?" He mocked Heero's words with the best threatening voice he come muster. Relena gave him one glare and he backed away.

"I'm sure Hilde will love to hear that it was you're idea, wouldn't she Duo?" Relena found pleasure in Duo's face pale so badly that his white tie that was hanging absently about his neck looked to have more pigment.

Duo gave a desperate whisper. "You wouldn't…" Relena bat an eyelash as she gave him a warmly smile. "You would." He stated his voice depleted with worry.

"Why are you worrying about him? Shouldn't you be off kissing the toad?" Heero scoffed making Relena's icy blue eyes flicker back to his face with anger.

"Stop calling him that! He has a name."

Folding her arms over her chest, she tapped her foot impatiently against the marble floor.

Heero sighed, turning his face away from her visibly bored with this. It always ended in the direction of this conversation, no matter what topic had started their discussion.

"Ooh, forgive me. I didn't mean to call you're toad boyfriend what he really is." Relena looked about ready to punch him in the arm when he rolled his eyes and brushed past her.

"His name is Trowa! You idiot!" There was no reason to turn around and find what he already knew was there. Resentment and hatred masked the girl's face and he'd had just about enough of seeing it to last him a life time.

A sharp pain shot through his head, making his eyes squint shut as he grabbed his head. "And that's for screwing with my project, you bastard!"

Her footsteps stomped off as she made her way to the school's cafeteria. Most likely looking for Hilde and Dorothy to rant about his recent stunt that had her boiling at the collar.

He winced as he looked down to find a can of cranberry juice. Damn, that was another thing he shouldn't have taught her to do.

"Man, you really pissed her off this time. Normally she aims your back or ass. But man she went for you're head this time without hesitation." Duo whistled low, his amusement at the scene barely hidden.

His eyes flickered toward the empty can of juice, contemplating. Probably about if he could ditch Heero to get food.

That's all the guy ever thought about when it came to life, other than Hilde.

"Yeah well, maybe next time you could hand her the dagger for when she comes at my back."

"Hey! I didn't know she was behind us! Sorry for not being aware of her stalkerish traits."

Heero ignored the comment and headed for the empty classroom at the end of the hall, a slight headache burning in his head that he was sure had nothing to do with the can.

-----

Duo mentally tallied another point for Relena as he watched his cousin leave, most likely heading for his first class early.

Lately, the two of them had been at back and forth. It was any wonder how they both managed to stay at the top of their class.

Giving a sigh, Duo turned down the entry way Relena had exited a few moments prior and headed for the breakfast buffet at the front end.

Though the two acted like they hated each other's very existence, he'd been around to have seen when it was the exact opposite. Relena and Heero had been attached to the hip and the only the time they attacked each other was when they decided to make out in Heero's bedroom.

All thoughts of his cousin and old childhood friend making out though drifted out of his head as his eyes fell upon bacon, eggs, sausages and even the jam covered toast that assaulted his appetite in such a way, he wondered if he was going to need to grab more than one plate for his breakfast.

-----

Tossing the other can of cranberry juice she'd wanted to launch at Heero's head into a nearby trashcan Relena found her friends at the center table and plopped down beside Dorothy, who was currently telling the latest gossip about their potions teacher.

"I swear to you, the man doesn't know what he's doing!" Dorothy slammed her hand flat down on to the table top, making a loud slap sound that had Relena wincing with her budding headache.

Hilde shrugged her shoulders, obviously not totally agreeing or didn't seem to care of what Dorothy was ranting about.

"I dunno, Dorothy. To me the guy just seems like he could use a good courage spell to me. You see the way he paces in front of the room while he's trying his hardest not to stammer out the day's lesson. I tell ya, if anything he needs to conjure up a backbone…" Her observant eyes fell directly on Relena's dull blue ones and frowned. "I'm guessing you found him huh?"

Dorothy inclined her head, the topic of Mr. Hatter suddenly forgotten in the winds of time as she tuned into hear about the hate wars between her and Heero. Honestly, sometimes Relena swore the girl woke up in the morning just to hear what the 'intolerable sexy Heero' did to her this time.

It was still a little strange that's how Dorothy perceived Heero, even though, grimily she agreed…to an extent.

"Yeah," Relena picked a grape from Hilde's plate, mainly to stale for as much time as she could while mauled over what had happened between her and Heero now. Honestly she didn't truly understand his hostility toward her and she couldn't even fathom why she returned it so hard that her stomach turned seconds after she or he stormed off.

"So, what did he do exactly when you castrated him?" Dorothy nonchalantly said as she waved her hand toward the table, indicating they would like to hear the remainder of the story after this morning's discussions.

Relena popped the grape in her mouth quickly and shrugged. "Nothin.' Just the usual." Her eyes wandered away, finding something oddly interesting at the front end of the cafeteria. She caught herself from giggling as she tried her hardest not to choke on the grape. "Hilde do you own a wheel barrel?"

Hilde stumbled over the question but answered. "No…why?"

Patting her chest lightly, a laugh escaped her mouth as she pointed toward the front. "Cause I think you're going to need one after you're boyfriend's done breakfast."

As if on cue, two new pairs of eyes looked over to find Duo walking away with two plates balanced on one arm, another plate wedged between his other arm and armpit as he wobbled toward the table with a cup of juice wedged between his lips.

Hilde sighed as she got up to help her boyfriend when she started to see him slip forward, the cup slowly starting to fall from his mouth.

"Gotta go," She mumbled as she went after him.

Relena fanned her face as she tried not to burst out laughing again, her mind quickly circling around Heero's current prank.

She still couldn't understand him all that much but knew something was terribly off. Ever since that one night, things had been a little off with them. Of course, how was one supposed to act when something like that happened anyway?

Just as her mind began to muddle over the night everything went crumbling down on she and Heero's relationship, a finger brushed along her cheek and she instantly jumped.

Trowa gave a small chuckle as he sat down beside his skittish girlfriend. "You're too easy to make jump, you know that right?"

Giving a small laugh, Relena rolled her eyes when she heard Hilde screaming at Duo for his clumsiness seconds after a sound of glass breaking echoed the cafeteria. "Yeah, so I've been told." By one in specific, she thought as her eyes glanced over toward a stack of books in front of her boyfriend.

"What are those?" She tilted her head and managed to catch sight of a few titles but they were basically all Greek to her anyway.

"College books." Trowa watched with interest as the words sunk into the woman's mind before she gasped.

"You got in!"

A small smirk pulled at his lips as Relena jumped him for a hug.

"Yeah. The Dean called me in to tell me, but the only problem is…" He trailed off, eyes averting her blue irises which quickly lost their sparkle.

"…You have to leave soon, don't you?"

Suddenly, Relena didn't truly feel happy. Though she was happy that Trowa had finally made it through to college, it hurt that she wouldn't be seeing him much. This also put a quick damper on their already shaky relationship. What was with her and relationships with men anyway?

Maybe she was just meant to lead a life with no significant other…

But that didn't matter. She knew that Trowa worked hard to get in to his college, so she would worry about sorrowful goodbyes another time.

"So, when do you start classes?" Relena faked her best smile and it seemed to spark Trowa's back for the moment. He wasn't stupid and knew she was doing it for his benefit, but he didn't call her on it like other people.

Her mind completely shut the picture of Heero's face from her mind as she placed her hand gently on Trowa's which sat on the table.

"This coming week." He stated and watched the smile fade away from her lips. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. Could I come over your place so we can speak?" Relena was lost in a sea of different scenarios before she came back down to reality and shook her head.

"Not my place. It's being renovated. We can go to the café if you like? The one that's right next to the old bookstore."

The bookstore that she always snuck off to with Heero when boredom struck them down. Shaking her head at the random thought, Relena tried not to think about the menace in her life anymore and concentrated on the love of her life starting to slip away from her.

'What am I talking about? Trowa was never the love of my life – Heero was. I really am pathetic.' Trowa wrapped his fingers around her petite wrist which sat on the table and watched as her expression became lost, sad.

"I didn't mean to spring this on you now, but like I said" His eyes wavered toward the threshold of the cafeteria and Relena couldn't help but follow to find two icy cold eyes glaring at not her, but Trowa, "I rather we talk, alone." The last word was more of a low menacing threat towards the man staring at them. Relena was still busy looking at those icy irises when Trowa stood up and lightly pulled on her arm which she followed, but her train of sight never really left the doorway.

Heero watched with coldness in his eyes as the couple went, probably to screw around. Though he did catch the look on Relena's face that had made him pause, it was the only reason he happened to even be looking at them. He knew that look. The look of being lost and confused spirals of pain that didn't want to cease was not new. He saw it on her face and couldn't stop his foot from moving forward. Like a vice grip, pain assaulted him as his heart clenched at the sight.

She only wore that mask of pain once in her life and it happened around the time where they split apart. Of course, she never showed it to the public eye but he'd seen it when sneaking to check on her at her home. Call it an impulse but he couldn't stop himself from at least reassuring himself that she would be alright.

The icy cold look in her eyes was proof enough that she wasn't. At that time, his heart had clenched tightly into a fist as well.

Walking over toward the table where Hilde was patting Duo's back before he choked on a whole pancake, he sat down and watched – with a bit of amusement as Duo tried to shove another whole sized pancake down before being slapped by his girlfriend.

The eagle eye of the petite woman turned on him. "I swear I don't know how he ever managed to survive his childhood if he kept doing this every time he got over excited about food."

Hilde patted Duo's back as he put his fork down and took a swig of orange juice.

Heero shrugged, still finding his cousin's face amusing.

That was when that eagle eye glared at him. "And you with your rude attitude towards women. It's any wonder it hasn't rubbed off on Duo-" Heero rolled his eyes, already knowing where this was going.

Duo laughed. "Aw Hilde, you know as well as I do Heero only does it to get Relena's attention." At that a howl of pain fell from the young man's mouth when a swift kick to the shin under the table had tears sparking at the corner of his eyes. "Ah fuck man, you know it's true!"

Getting ready to swing another kick, Hilde blocked his leg and leveled a glare with him. "The question is: why are you still sitting here if you're in love with Relena? Why not steal her away from Trowa like we all know you want to do? I mean seriously Heero, do you honestly think Relena is happy with a pretend boyfriend-" A squeak let out from the blacked haired young woman as her eyes opened wide with grief and fear. "Oops."

Hilde tried to get up but found she couldn't. Heero had a handle on her wrist and was keeping her there, gently, but locked.

"What?" His voice growled.

The woman paled, already knowing she was doomed.

"Well…oh god, Relena is going to kill me but – well Trowa isn't really her boyfriend. Not in the sense that you and she were back then. They're more of a staged relationship so both could focus on their studies and not have to worry about gossip and all."

Duo sputtered out bacon from his mouth, eyes wide as a doe's as he looked toward his girlfriend. "You mean to tell me that Trowa has been Mr. Smug over a fake relationship?"

Hilde frowned. "What do you mean Mr. Smug?"

As if asking something that had an obvious answer, Duo sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. "Come on Hild, I know you've seen the way Trowa looks at Heero like he's the scum of the Earth."

The frown deepened. "No, I haven't. He doesn't even talk about him when we speak. Relena never mentioned him ever speaking about him either. Once he even admitted he admired Heero because he had Relena's love for so long. Trowa is kind hearted but he wouldn't take advantage of Relena. He already knew before they agreed on their little plan that she still had feelings for Heero."

Both boys gave a look of pure confusion. "You're kidding me right?" Heero stood, already wanting to chase after the bastard when something caught the corner of his eye. The flash of honey blonde hair waved passed the doorway of the cafeteria, heading back towards the lab rooms. "Excuse me." He muttered and started to head off after the girl when Hilde mimicked his earlier movement and seized his wrist. He quickly turned to glare at her but found she was no longer giving him the stink eye, but a sad look that had him wondering why she was reserving it for him.

"Heero, please. She's in enough pain as it is, don't go rubbing salt in the already bleeding wound alright?" Heero didn't want to agree. In reality he wanted to stomp after the little brat and yell at her for stomping all over his heart when they broke up and then again when she hooked up with that idiot Trowa. But the look Hilde gave him made him lose most of his anger. Nodding, he pulled, relinquishing his arm and went out into the hall.

He managed to make it out into the hall in time to see the strands of blonde falling behind a woman entering the lab room. Without ever seeing her face he knew who it was just by the way she held herself, like she was afraid if she let go even a little, everything would crumble down and she would become broken herself.

Slipping into the lab, the soft click of the door sounded in the hall. Brow furrowed in concern, Heero made it to the end of the hall to the door and looked into the small framed window.

Relena was hunched over a table, her hair fanning in front of her, hiding her face. Shaky hands tightened on the edges of the desktop she leaned over, knuckles turning white.

That was all he could take. Silent as a cat, he perched open the door and entered. She didn't hear him or didn't care to acknowledge him until finally he cleared his throat.

At the sound, Relena jumped up, her eyes wild in fear and shock as they turned to find his. The first thing he noticed, tears were welled up in her blue sky eyes, like they'd been storming on, her cheeks blotched with red.

It felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach and he couldn't stop himself as he reached out to touch her, only to find her backing away.

"W-what do you want?" Her voice was hoarse from all the crying she had done. Why of all people did he have to find her like this? It was bad enough that he was the real reason behind her and Trowa's fake relationship, but now he had to see the remnants of that shell as well? Anger welled in her belly as she felt fire lacerating her heart. "Can't you see I'm not interested in fighting with you today? I don't care if you win or not, just leave me alone. I forfeit. You win."

When Heero didn't budge to leave, Relena found herself shaking with turmoil. "Why won't you go?" Her fists tightened, nails digging into the heels of her palms. "Tell me. Why won't you just leave me alone? You've won when you stomped all over my heart, now you want to do it again?" Those fists suddenly turned on him, aiming to hit him in the chest but he didn't budge still. Instead, he allowed her to hit him again and again across the chest until there wasn't enough adrenaline to actually hit him. Relena sagged, her body weak and more tears choking her lungs.

Moments dragged on and she didn't move and Heero had pulled her from the ground, now sitting in a chair over by the window sill that out faced the sky.

"Better?" His voice rumbled, vibrating against her head. She sighed and inhaled his scent.

"Not really, but I'll manage." Pulling herself away, she noted how reluctant his arms actually let go. It was an odd feeling that made her chest blossom with wonder and hope. But it quickly died when he opened his mouth.

"So do I have to thank Trowa for this?" Immediately that bloom of hope died at the sound of his voice and the anger in his words. She should have turned around and smacked him across the face but she had little energy, so instead she bit her bottom lip as she spat.

"Why don't you try pointing that proverbial finger at yourself sometime?" With that she started to leave when an arm entrapped her against a muscular chest that she would spend hours a day lounging on in contentment. A shudder rose up her spine but she refused to allow herself a moment of peace within it and tried to break away from the hold when she found that a hand fanned about her belly as lips descended along her neck. She stiffened; his mouth running along her collarbone as her legs started to quake.

"Wh-what do you think your doing?" Relena couldn't help but wince at the sound of her voice. It was squeaky and nerved. What was wrong with her? And why the hell was Heero nibbling on her ear?

Heero murmured something about showing her what it really means to be loved when her legs gave out and he had to catch her and pull her up into his arms. Immediately Relena found herself kissing his lips back, wanting to taste what had been forbidden to her for so long.

Without missing a beat, Heero found a wall and pushed their bodies up against it, her back elongating stretching along its smoothness as he tangled his fingers in her long honey blonde hair.

"God," Heero panted, her mouth nibbled along his lower lip, "I've missed your taste."

For some reason that was all it took for Relena to snap into reality. Her mouth froze over his lips, her eyes wide with realization that she'd been kissing him right back. "Put me down." She asked, her voice hallow. Heero felt it through his bones that something wasn't right and put her down on to her feet where she took in a shaky breath.

"No." She shook her head, long strands of her hair falling along his shoulder. "No, I can't do this. Not again, not so you stomp all over me again." Relena walked out, leaving behind a frustrated and confused Heero in her wake.

"What the hell?" was all he could manage to say before he went after her. Unbeknownst to them two eyes watched from the shadows, intrigued.

Sighing, Dorothy stepped from behind the curtain of the classroom, her robes open to reveal her normal black tank tee top and her black mini skirt. "Those two really need some help."

A sly grin pulled at her mouth as she went forward and grabbed a book that Relena had left open that morning when she came burning into the cafeteria to tell them that her experiment had been sabotaged.

The wicked idea formulated in her mind and soon Dorothy started to snatch up the ingredients. If they weren't going to help themselves then it seemed she needed to step in – for her friend's sake of course.

Soon they would realize just how much they needed one another, just as soon as she found that – "Ah ha! There you are!"

-----

Relena couldn't believe how hard it had been to pull away from him. It was even worse when she had to hold herself together until she managed to get out of the school and to her home. Though it was actually worse because Heero lived right next door, it was also her only haven from everyone else. Tears wanted to choke her alive as she managed to close the door to her bedroom but all she could manage was a sob as she collapsed to the ground, her body shivering. She had been so warm in his arms, warmer then she'd felt in a long time.

Now it felt as though he'd stolen all her heat and selfishly kept it to himself. Another shiver wracked her body as she began to stand and head towards her warm looking bed.

Quickly slipping out of her school robes, Relena fell into the bed and pulled the covers just under her chin and pulled her knees up to her chest. Maybe if she slept for awhile, she'd be alright come tomorrow.

Maybe.

-----

After not being able to find her, Heero wanted to punch a hole in the wall. The look she'd given him – like he'd stolen her last bit of soul and stomped on it was more painful to him then anything that he'd went through his life. Her eyes were filled with hatred, not towards him but herself and that only seemed to twist the knife in his chest.

Figuring she'd most likely left school grounds, Heero quickly and discreetly headed for the doorway outside when he heard something whispered from a group of students.

"Yeah," a freshman said, her blonde hair pulled into pig tails as she spoke, her tongue clicked, "I tell ya, Trowa is better off leaving this school. Maybe he'll find an older girlfriend then that stuck up Relena girl." The orange bob cut haired girl nodded in agreement.

Pivoting on his heel, he turned towards them. They swooned just like they always did when they spotted him.

"O-oh Hi Heero." The blonde squeaked, while the other jabbed her in the ribs.

Heero's eyebrow rose. "The only thing stuck up is the stick that's shoved up your asses." With that he left, loving the sound of the girls shocked intake.

-----

It didn't take him long to reach Relena's gate, the problem of course was getting over it. Deciding using any trick wasn't the answer; Heero figured it was time to use the trump card. Pulling out his cell from his back pocket, he hit a few numbers before the phone started to ring and someone picked up. A cough, "Hello?"

Heero smiled. It was good to hear the old man's voice again. "Pagan, it's me. Could you let me in?"

There was silence before the click of the gate opened. "Thanks."

Pagan gave a low warning. "Just don't go breaking anymore hearts young man."

He rounded into the back door and slipped in to find nobody in the vast hallway.

Making a run up the stairs, he didn't stop until he found the white door, just on the left.

Late a night, he would always use that door or sneak in through the window when Relena had night terrors over her parents' death. He was the only one who was ever allowed to enter her home. Afraid of what people would say, Relena would usually make an excuse why they couldn't come over and only Heero knew why.

Memories were always something precious and yet painful to her, something that Heero knew all too well himself. Though they would always stay with you, even though you forgotten them, it was what you did with them that counted. Or so he was told when he was young by his guardian Dr. J.

Reaching the door, his fingers hesitated as he picked up the distinct sounds of someone crying. The feminine voice sobbed, muffled by a blanket.

He winced.

She was most likely sitting on her bed, crying.

Taking a long, deep breath, Heero prepared to pour himself out to her and about that day – whether she take him back or not.

-----

She'd been crying, for what seemed like ages. And no matter how hard she tried to, the crystal drops didn't wish to cease.

They just continued to pour from her eyes, wanting to wash away the pain that continued to throb in her heart.

How could he have kissed her? How could she have allowed it and kissed him back?

Why in the world was she still crying?

The sound of a door opening caused her stir and nearly fell out of bed.

"Who the hell unlocked my door?"

She managed to pull herself up long enough to catch sight of the intruder – her eyes giant saucers.

"I did." Heero said his hand already up to tell her he came in peace while he closed and locked the door behind him. "I came because I wanted to-" A pillow smacked him dead in the face, then another came sailing ready to hit him right where its comrade had when he caught it "Hey! What the hell – Relena!" A few more pillows and even a small teddy bear he remembered giving to her when they were children hit him square in the ear.

"Get out!" Relena jumped up on her bed, her body no longer sagging or limp. No, she wasn't going to allow him to slip under her guard again.

Just as another pillow came to hit him something felt odd in the pit of his stomach, like someone had run up and just decided to wail on it with a few punches.

He heard a small noise coming from Relena but before he could move to check on her, he felt as though he were floating – then everything went black as he dropped to the bed.

-----

"You know," Trowa said as he came from behind Dorothy who was busy mumbling about lurkers finished cleaning up her work place, "I doubt they are going to enjoy what you've done when they come to."

Rolling her eyes, Dorothy laughed. "And who asked you? I'm here to help my friend out. You could be here to simply bitch at me that I was putting back your girl with her ex behind your back."

Trowa sauntered next to her, his elbow gently rested against the counter as he eyed her with interest. "What makes you truly believe I have any objection to you trying to put them back together?"

Now that dumbfounded her.

Blonde trails of hair fell into her eyes, making her push them back as she huffed, "Well how in the world should I know what you want? I'm not a mind reader. Besides, isn't Relena your girlfriend? Shouldn't you be enraged with jealousy and start breaking things…"

This time the sound of his laughter caused her a start.

"You truly have an impression there of men don't you Ms. Catalonia? No, I probably wouldn't go running around breaking things because – well really, that's plan stupid. Not to mention eventually with all the magic in this school, the school administration would find out eventually and I can't very well make a mockery of myself just before I transfer."

Dorothy jars in hand, huffed at him and turned to leave when he grasped her wrist and pulled her back.

"Your angry that I'm not jealous, aren't you?"

He saw the swirls of anger and flare that she be challenge to a round of verbal matches in her eyes which made him all the more amused by her.

"Of course I'm not angry Mr. Barton; quite in fact I'm thrilled that you're not jealous because it puts my theory to fact."

Trowa lightly chuckled when her smirk came back to brighten her fierce eyes. "Oh and what theory is that?"

With a simple little tilt of her head, Dorothy gave him the warmest smile "Why – you're gay," and pulled her arm free.

-----

The first thing she could feel was a buzzing sound in the back of her head that she itched to slam off. Sitting up, she noted that her floor really had a lot of hard spots when it came back to her 'Why am I on the floor?'

Standing, Relena went toward the bed where she noticed another body. Her mind panicked. 'Oh god who the hell is this?'

Soon blonde strands of hair assaulted her vision and she couldn't help but back away. Someone with long blonde hair, school clothes just like hers. Who in the world – Relena's heart stopped as she looked down at herself and noticed she wasn't wearing the clothes she had on when she last remembered. In fact, she wasn't in the right body the last she remembered. Panic being of the past, Relena let out a screech which sounded more like some guy getting kicked in the – finally her head turned and noticed who exactly she was.

"FUCK!"

The body on the bed moaned, tossing under the sheets as they started to wake. As a petite hand reached out to scratch the back of their head, they noticed long strands blocked it from their reach. Frowning, Relena's body sat up and looked over at Relena who was now pacing back and forth, mumbling something or other about freak accidents.

That was when they finally noticed something. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BODY?" Heero shrieked like nails on a chalk board and flinched. Blinking with confusion, Heero looked down not to find his school robes but in fact boobs. Pretty wholesome looking ones but boobs nonetheless that shouldn't have been there.

Relena came back toward the bed and plopped down, almost making Heero fly off the side. Righting himself as best he could, he looked at his body and gave a glare "Well? What are you doing with my body?"

With a slow turn, Relena gave him his own glare "Oh, just taking it out for a test drive. What do you think I do when I'm not at school, body snatch? However this happened, it wasn't my doing."

"Alright then, can you think of anyone who would do something-" He paused in mid-sentence before they both allowed recognition to this little prank fill their mind.

"Dorothy," They both said in unison.

"But why? I mean what the hell does she gain by pulling this big of a spell? It can't be just for shit and giggles Rel." Heero pushed himself up toward the pillows, still finding no luck with keeping his balance with his body throwing it off so much.

Relena pressed a thumb to her mouth as she thought "What if it was simply not a prank?"

A laugh escaped him that felt alien at how light it sounded, which truly made him treasure the ones Relena gave off herself. "What you mean to help us? I don't see how throwing us in each other's bodies really helps." Heero ran his hand along the trip blouse that seemed to flow on each of Relena's curves.

His hand was quickly slapped away. "What do you think you're doing with my body?! Don't touch me!"

Heero rolled his eyes. "And how Miss Perfect, am I supposed to do that? I am sort of trapped inside of it at the moment." There was a faint sigh that escaped from his lips. "Don't do that."

Relena gave him a bored look. "Do what?"

Pushing himself up, Heero sat beside her. "That sigh you keep doing. It just doesn't look right coming from me." She couldn't help but love him all the more when he sounded so pathetic.

If Heero thought that Relena would start an argument then it wouldn't have been as surprising as hearing a burst of laughter emitting from his throat. Growling, Heero attacked her. "I said don't!"

Relena rolled her eyes as she tried to kill the next batch of giggles that were forming just from seeing the reflection of Heero laughing in her eyes.

It was too much.

"I'm glad you're having fun at my expense." He murmured before letting her wrists go. Relena rolled up and decided to tackle him from behind. His (now) tiny body collapsed to the bed so quickly, he didn't have enough time to react when Relena started to attack his sides.

"Enough!" He couldn't stop from laughing, tears already starting to well in his eyes. Just as Relena was about to give him one more round, they fell and landed on the floor. Hitting heads, Relena glanced up and gawked.

"Heero?" Was she imagining it, or was she actually looking at Heero's body, with him inside?

Shaking his head, cold eyes turned up toward her face, which quickly softened. "Yeah. We're back."

With a laugh, Relena hugged him. "I'm so happy Dorothy always sucked at long term spells."

Heero couldn't seem to find humor in her words considering Relena's body was pressed firmly against his.

"Relena," He whispered softly, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Pulling away, blonde wisps of hair floated about her face as her eyes shown the pain that had been wracking her for too long. "I care too much about you to hurt you. I love you too much."

This time, Relena didn't wait to find out what could stop them from being together. Without warning, she kissed him, curling her body about his.

"I love you too."

Heero was in shock. "Wait…what about Barton?"

An all know smirk whisked about her lips as she started to attack his clothing. "Well you see, he and I have found that our hearts were not in the right place for the fake relationship to work. You could say I had interests elsewhere." Her beautiful blue eyes flickered with mirth as she kissed his nose.

Not blocking her from her goal, Heero started to work on her clothes. "I'm taking a wild guess but does it have something to do with the culprit who put us in this mess," Relena's fingers halted as her eyes widened.

"You know, come to think of it he has been curious about her."

Smirking, he shook his head. "Maybe we should give her a present to thank her for helping us."

Relena kissed his lips, the feel of his fingers running down her shoulders. "It's only fair."

The pair started to climb in bed when the door to the room flew open. "Any hearts broken today Miss?"

"PAGAN!" Two voices screeched as the old man's eyebrows disappeared.


End file.
